Die ultimative SSHGStory reloadet
by irm63
Summary: Ausführlichere Parodie der Parodie,gewidmet all denen, die eine solche nur mit Hinweisschild erkennen. Mit besonderem 'Dank' an die anonymen Melder bei FF-de, die nichts besseres zu tun haben, als moralinsauer Regeln zu überprüfen, ohne Inhalte zu checken


**Disclaimer**

JRK, wie immer halt:

die Leute, die Magierwelt, das Geld...

Den Schreiberinnen der einschlägigen Fanfics gehört ganz viel.

**Vorwort**

Dieses Plotbunny hüpfte mir Anfang November 2007 mit provozierend wackelndem Schwänzchen beim Emailschreiben vor die Tastatur.

Okay, ich habe es behalten und gefüttert.

Und nachdem die von Eve & mir verfasste Story „Love Hurts" bei gesperrt wurde , führte das Bunny sich auf, wie ein Cheerleader (eines von der unanständigen Sorte, bin mal gespannt, wann die in den USA verboten werden *ironisch grins*).

Okay, da habe ich es dann laufen lassen müssen (bin ja kein Tierquäler).

**Und bevor jetzt irgendwer mit dem Lesen überfordert ist, erfolgt hier eine deutliche Warnung:**

Alle, die noch nicht 16 Jahre alt sind, müssen hier sofort mit dem Lesen aufhören und bitte den Sorgeberechtigten mitteilen, dass sie sich auf einer „ungesicherten" Website rumtreiben, und im Internet sowieso.

Alle, die mindestens 16 Jahre alt sind, sollten wissen, worauf sie sich hier einlassen: Der Text enthält einmal explizit ausgeschrieben das Wort „ficken".

Das Wort „Sex" wird auch erwähnt.

**Die ultimative SS/HG Story**

SS: Ich bin zu alt...

HG: Für Sex? ...

SS: Für dich! ...

HG: Stimmt nicht...

SS: Doch...

HG: Glaub ich nicht...

SS: OKAY, ICH BIN FURCHTBAR BÖSE...

HG: Mir doch egal...

SS: ICH BIN WIRKLICH FURCHTBAR BÖSE...

HG: Jaaaa? ...

SS: EHRLICH...

HG: Wirklich? ...

SS: ‚Ich gebe auf und ficke dich jetzt, vielleicht glaubst Du mir dann...'

HG: ***keuch*** Das ***keuch*** war ***keuch*** toll...

SS: ***keuch ***EHRLICH? ...

HG: Halt ***keuch*** den ***keuch*** Mund ***keuch* **und** *keuch* **mach ***keuch* **weiter

SS: ***STÖHN***

...

**The End **

**Nachwort:**

Normalerweise bettele ich nicht um Reviews, die Leser/Innen wissen, wo das Knöpfchen ist (Knöpfchen war jetzt völlig anständig und in keinster Weise anstößig gemeint).

Aber Reviews sind wichtig, wenn es um Zensur geht.

Ich bitte daher ausnahmsweise darum, unsere zensierte Story dort zu reviewen, wo sie zu lesen ist.

...noch was:

ich bin anonym unterwegs im Internet, aus guten Gründen.

... Aber nicht so anonym, dass ich nicht anzusprechen bin.

Dafür gibt es Nicknames!

Ich ignoriere daher in Zukunft die Reviewer/Innen , die mir keine Möglichkeit zur Rückmeldung geben.

**Nachwort zum Nachwort:**

Die Story ‚Love Hurts' wurde dann wieder ‚entsperrt', nachdem Eve lange mit den Mods diskutierte.

Dann wurde meine obige Parodie wegen Chatstil gesperrt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich gar nicht, was Chatstil ist, alldieweil ich nicht chatten tue.

*Lach*

**Widmung:**

Allen und besonders den von mir genervten Modera- und Administratoren. Ich schätze Eure verantwortliche Arbeit, aber ich streite mich auch gerne.

----

**Und hier die auf besonderen Wunsch von erzähltechnisch überarbeitete und verbesserte vom Chatstil befreite Version.**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

**Es handelt sich nach wie vor um eine Parodie der allseits beliebten SS/HG-Stories.**

**Noch eine Anmerkung der Autorin:**

**Ich kann nur parodieren, was ich selber liebe.**

**Denkt Euch bitte noch mal das Vorwort dazu, meine Vorworte gehören zu meinen Stories.**

Erzürnt hatte er sie an den Oberarmen gepackt, aber Hermine ignorierte den durchbohrenden Schmerz, sie starrte Snape unverwandt in die nachtschwarzen Augen.

„Ich bin zu alt...", murmelte er.

„Für Sex? ...", fiepste sie.

„Für dich! ..." , ein dumpfes Grollen.

„Stimmt nicht...", das klang fast schon frech.

„Doch...", ein raues Flüstern.

„Glaub ich nicht...", sie nestelte an den ersten der zahlreichen Robenknöpfe.

„OKAY, ICH BIN FURCHTBAR BÖSE...", das Grollen wandelte sich in ein Flüstern.

„Mir doch egal...", sie hatte flinke Finger.

„ICH BIN WIRKLICH FURCHTBAR BÖSE...", wo blieb seine Selbstbeherrschung?

„Jaaaa? ...", sehr flinke Finger.

„EHRLICH...", er wimmerte fast.

„Wirklich? ...", ein entschlossener Griff.

‚Ich gebe auf und ficke dich jetzt, vielleicht glaubst Du mir dann...', wäre der nächste Gedanke, dessen er nicht mehr fähig war.

***keuch*** „Das" ***keuch*** „war" ***keuch*** „toll..."

***keuch ***"EHRLICH? ..."

„Halt" ***keuch*** „den" ***keuch*** „Mund" ***keuch* „**und"** *keuch* „**mach" ***keuch* „**weiter"

***STÖHN***

...

**The End **

3


End file.
